


He Was Okay

by Marquis_de_LargeBaguette



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, ish, so Lash and Speed isnt a ship but its like brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette/pseuds/Marquis_de_LargeBaguette
Summary: Lash poorly tends his wound in his stomach that bleeds more than it should. He's alone, and he refuses to call help. So instead, he calls his best buddy up, Speed. They talk. They make plans together. But Lash isn't so sure he'll make it through until the next day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT:  
>  Person B, knowing they're undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they're bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.
> 
> AKA: I'm sorry forgive me for this.

The large gash in his stomach that kept on bleeding led to Lash believing his life was about to disappear before his eyes. He applied much pressure on it with a towel, but it was already drenched in his own blood. He kept his breath steady, and there was a wavering pain that went and came. He knows he wasn’t going to get out of this alive. He wasn’t going to see the light of the next day, yet somehow. He was okay with the thought of it. The thought of death, slow pain surging through every vein and cell of his body.

He was okay.

Lash reached his free hand into his pocket and took out his phone. He still has time. He can still call for help. He’ll be able to see what comes next in his day. But he doesn’t. He dials Speed’s number instead, bringing the phone up to his ear and hearing the rings go. They were annoying and loud in his right ear, but it wasn’t soon until he picked up.

“Ello.” The voice on the other side was calm and casual. Unaware of what was actually happening with him. This was his best bud. His brother that he’s never had. Lash could’ve told him to pick him up and treat his wound. But he didn’t.

“Hey Speed.” His voice was steady. Unbelievably steady and he should’ve just told him right there and then but some part of him refused to. “How’s my bud?”

“Man, you wouldn’t believe it but the embarrassing thing just happened with Stronghold—“

Lash let Speed rant on about their favourite play toy. And Lash enjoyed every second of it. He savoured the stories they shared, or the ones they got to tell each other. He wishes he saved these moments more carefully. He wishes he could talk to him face to face, but he knows if he did, he couldn’t have kept his composure. So he imagined the face of his friend in his mind. Of him talking, keeping him company. 

“Speed,” He interrupted him while he was talking. His voice grew softer, and he swore he could hear a clock tick to his demise. “You know that I love you, right? Like, as a brother.”

There was a pause. Silence that could’ve been filled in with more of Lash’s voice. The sudden care that he showed was a spike in his personality, but it was now or never. He was close to tears, and the pain didn’t help whatsoever.

He would’ve expected laughter from Speed. This sudden softness wasn’t something they displayed to each other often, in fact, they probably never have showed such kindness with words. But Speed didn’t laugh, or even scoff. It was like he was smiling on his side when he replied.

“I know. Love you too.”

He was grateful. He was absolutely grateful to know. His vision grew fuzzy with the tears that threatened to travel down his cheek.

“Good.” 

“You wanna hang out later tonight?”, Speed asked. And suddenly the atmosphere got more sweeter and calmer. 

The world spinning around Lash slowed down, and he didn’t feel so much in pain anymore. He knew he couldn’t let down Speed. Maybe if he held onto that bit of hope, maybe he could scrap by and heal. There was a possibility, but it saddened him to know it was a low chance. Those only happened in fairytales, and this was far off from a typical ‘happily ever after’ ending. 

“That sounds great. I’ll see you tonight, my place.” 

“Great.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Speed ended the call. And then Lash was left in a sea of silence once more. The towel that was stained completely in his blood was no use anymore, but he had a bit of hope still. But as the clock ticked by, he grew tired. Then darkness devoured his sight, and just before he let everything go, he thought of Speed one last time. He smiled, though. A knowing smile spread upon his lips as he released pressure on the towel. He took one last look at his bloody hands that covered his smooth skin. His eyes slowly closed.

Lash was okay.


End file.
